


Late Night Phone Calls

by Jonnorpost



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Fluff, M/M, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorpost/pseuds/Jonnorpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor enjoy talking on the phone. Recently, they decide night time works best, which happens to be an occasional inconvenience to Jude's new temporary room-mate, AJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Calls

Talking on the phone was a near-daily activity for Jude and Connor, that could last for hours. In a family of seven, it wasn't always easy to find a quiet place to talk without anyone listening in. More often than not, one of Jude's siblings, or his moms would pick up one of the other lines, not realizing Jude was rambling nonsense to his boyfriend, and scold him for holding up the line. 

Recently, to avoid this, the two boys decided it was easier to keep the phone calls to after everyone else had gone to bed. It was sometimes hard to keep quiet enough to not wake AJ, Jude's temporary new room-mate, but they did their best to manage. Occasionally, they would get caught up in that time of night where everything becomes funny, and you just start saying things that don't make sense, but usually, AJ would sleep through it. 

Connor made an unnecessary sound, threw a long drawn out yawn. "I'm tired babe."

Jude snorted, "clearly. Two in the morning is making you say things like 'babe,' he said. 

"What's wrong with that?" Connor asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Nothing, it's just funny 'cause neither of us ever say that," Jude pointed out. 

Connor yawned again. "You love it. Admit it," he taunted. 

This time, Jude couldn't hold back a yawn, and he giggled. "That's what you think."

"It's what I know," Connor corrected.

"Do you think we should get off the phone?" Jude asked. 

"I don't want to, but probably." 

"As much as I love talking to you past two AM, I'm going to regret it tomorrow," Jude laughed. 

"It's worth it though," Connor added.

"Definitely." There was a pause on both ends before Jude said, "goodnight, Connor." 

"Goodnight, Jude." 

Neither of them hung up, still hearing the faint static presence through the phone. 

"Hang up first," Jude told him. 

"You hang up first." 

"No, you hang up first." Jude thought it was always ridiculous how they got into the back-and-forth of deciding who would have to hang up first, and despite it being highly cliché, he loved it. 

"No Jude, you have to hang up first."

"Connor, I'm not going to hang up first." Jude was now giggling even more.

"Neither will I," Connor said, giggling along. 

"Well then we'll be up for-" Jude's late night laughing fit was suddenly distorted into a squeaky yelp, when a pillow was chucked at him from across the room, knocking over several things from the shelf dividing his side of the room from AJ's side. 

"Shh!" AJ hissed. "One of you better hang up before I hang up for you." 

Jude held the pillow up to him between his legs drawn up to his chest. His arms hugged around his knees. 

"AJ's threatening me," Jude told Connor. 

"I mean it, Jude. It's two in the morning," AJ said in a sleep-thick voice. 

"We'll talk tomorrow," Connor assured. 

"Yeah," Jude spoke against the pillow he was holding, before lifting his head up to speak clearly again. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

And with an unspoken agreement, neither of them hung up. Listening to the slow even breaths of one another through the phone as they fell asleep.


End file.
